The present teachings relate to a light guide apparatus and a fabrication method thereof. More particularly, the present teachings relate to a light guide apparatus for collecting light and delivering the collected light, and a fabrication method thereof.
Light guide apparatuses, such as light pipes and optical fibers, have been used to redirect the propagation of light beams using the principle of wave-guiding. Light pipes need to have the light pumped into them from the end of the pipe or fiber with the condition that angle of light falls within the acceptance cone of the fiber to be guided therein. Light guide apparatuses, such as solar concentrators, have also been used to focus light in a small area. However, solar concentrators require a tracking system, because they only work at certain fixed angle of the sun relative to the solar concentrators. Moreover, many of these light guide apparatuses are rather bulky. Accordingly, there is a need to develop a new light guide apparatus that can concentrate light without using a tracking system. There is also a need for a new light guide apparatus that can redirect light impinging on the apparatus over a wide range of incident angles.